Grounds care/yard maintenance and other outdoor tasks associated with grooming and maintaining property are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like snow removal, are typically performed by snow removal equipment such as snow blowers or snow throwers. The snow removal equipment may, in some cases, be walk-behind models. However, snow blower or snow thrower attachments can sometimes be added to lawn tractors or other riding yard maintenance vehicles as well.
Walk behind snow blowers may be easier to operate and control with a mobility assembly that is powered. Thus, for example, power may be coupled from the engine to turn not only the impeller of the snow blower, but also power the wheels or tracks via which the snow blower moves. In some cases, a binary (on/off) application of power may be considered to be sufficient. However, some devices may be operated in locations where more control is desirable and where tight turns are needed. In such environments, a binary application of power is less useful.